The femininiminim disaster
by The Youko no Miko
Summary: A little less OOC that the water fight thingie.Not yaoi, but the pairings are... innovative to say the least. Ranma 1/2 meets magic feathers. You'll see


To make up for my last majorly OOC fic, here's one that's a *little* more normal.... ^-^;; Hiei is _way_ OOC, but methinks that's pretty much the purpose of this ficcy. Not yaoi, but the pairings might seem... funny. NOT YAOI! After you read it, you'll understand. Hiei/Kurama Kuwabara (likes) Hiei. I know! Don't shoot me...yet. Heero, put that away.  
Heero: *puts the gun away* k'so  
If you don't like self-insert fics, GET OUT NOW.  
Do I gotta write a disclaimer all the time? Jeesh. Okay, I own all these people.  
Disclaimer guy: try again  
Oookkkaaaayyy... I _will_ own all these people  
Disclaimer guy: uh-uh-uh-uhhh  
Ngrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.... Once I get all seven dragonballs?  
Disclaimer guy: n-  
*blows the guy up* ^___________^  
Now, I give you....... THE FIC!!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
Hiei: *whispering to Kurama* She's really lost it this time.  
Kurama: *whispering back* I already know. Trust me, after this is done you will _hate_ her.  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'nuff maniacal laughter for a while.  
******************************************************************************   
"If she _insists_ on living here, can't she at least _shop_ once in a while" grumbled Hiei as he made his way down the hall. It was early, Hiei decided. In fact, an ungodly hour for a Saturday morning. An early, hangovery rainy morning. He nearly groaned out loud when he realized Yusuke wouldn't be at school.  
Yusuke brushed past him, knocking him over.   
"Ba-ka", growled Hiei as he reached out to pull Yusuke's bushy, red......tail? Did the Miko backfire _another_ spell?  
Hiei glared at the owner of the tail as it zoomed down the hall. A second later, Kurama came running down the hall.  
"Don't go in there. The Miko's playing with her magic feathers." Murmured Kurama as he brushed past Hiei.  
Natrually, Hiei ignored him. He opened the door. The Miko didn't notice.  
"Coffee Toffee Limp Bizkit Eminem, turn the object feminiminim." She muttered, and tossed the feather into the air.  
A second later, Hiei was running down the hall at top speed.  
*************  
"Damn her!" fumed Kuwabara as he plunked the groceries down on the table. "If she's going to live here, she should at least _shop_! He stormed down the hall to her workshop. An USP (unidentified speeding person) knocked him over.  
"HEY!!" he began, but turned around with a severe case of Anime-glitter-eye syndrome instead.  
*************  
"YOU DID _WHAT_!!!!!" Yusuke shrieked with laughter, his tail nearly hitting Kurama in the face. Kurama neatly dodged the tail.  
"Giving Yusuke a tail is okay, I guess. But turning Hiei into a woman!!??" said Kurama, shaking his head slowly.  
Unfortunately, that caused the tail to hit him, knocking him off the couch.  
"WATCH. THE. TAIL."  
"DON'T TELL KUWABARA! Unless you want Hiei to kill him, don't tell him!" cautioned the Miko.  
" _I'll_ never let him live this down! Forget Kuwabara!!!!!" gloated Yusuke.  
"DON'T TEASE HIM." Said Yusuke and Kurama at the same time. Yusuke stopped in mid-tirade.  
"Why not?" he asked. The Youko no Miko sweatdropped.  
"Let's just say that it's a bad time for," she snickered,"Hiei-chan"""  
"Huh?"  
"In other words, Hiei-chan is PMS-ing," said Kurama, neatly side-stepping the hammer.  
"Well how do you know?" asked Yusuke, mad at having his fun spoiled.   
"Look at the moon." Ordered the Miko.  
Kurama sweatdropped. "Uhhh..."  
"Baka. The moon isn't out during the day." snickered Yusuke.  
The Youko no Miko pulled out a magic feather. "Big Mac train track, JD is a goon, mouse pad purple fad just to us appear the moon." she grumbled and tossed the feather. The moon was full for about three seconds.  
"See?" she stuck her nose in the air. "It does too."  
"What does the moon have to do with anything at all?" replied Yusuke and Kurama in unison. They eyed each other curiously. Unison-speaking was just plain weird.  
The Youko no Miko sighed. "Don't you know _anything_? All female demons of any sort are cursed according to the cycles of the moon."  
"Then..." Began Kurama.  
"I'm not a demon, but if you EVER ask I will hang you by your ankles until every rose falls out of your hair. Same goes for you, Yusuke." She threatened with a very convincing streak of purple lightning. Kurama sweatdropped.  
"She's not a demon, she's a devil!" Boasted Yusuke. Lots of purple lightning appeared inside the room.  
"RUN FOR IT!!!!!" Yusuke grabbed Kurama and zipped out of the room.  
************   
"DEAD. DEAD. DEAD. DEAD." growled Hiei as she paced on a tree branch. "I will KILL that bakabakaBAKABAKABAKABAKA!!! K'so. K'SO K'SO K'SO K'SO !!!!!!" all the birds flew out of the tree.  
"You shouldn't kill her." Advised a voice from the opposite side of the tree. Kurama stepped into view.  
"YAROU!" snarled Hiei. A BIG aura of flames surrounded her. No rain got within five feet. Kurama raised his eyebrows.  
"Please don't set the tree on fire." He said quietly. Hiei dropped the size of the aura but still scowled.  
Climbing up the tree without Hiei noticing was hard even for him, but looking her in the face and putting a hand on her shoulder was even tougher.  
'Don't kill her. She didn't mean it. Besides, I warned you." said Kurama, keeping his eyes locked with hers. "Besides, she's the only one who can change you back."  
This would have been helpful if Hiei had heard a word of what Kurama had said. Unfortunately, Kurama is pretty damn irresistible when he isn't trying. He was only trying to help. Hiei now knew the reason why every girl he'd ever known liked Kurama. Her eyes shone with a strange gleam. Suddenly she turned chibi and glomped Kurama.   
"KAWAII!" she chirped. "My fox! My fox! Turn Youko! Turn Youko!" Kurama looked at the chibi.   
"Kwaii!" He began cuddling the chibi.   
*********************************************************************End of part 1  
Didja like it didja like it? Huhhuhhuh? There's more, but I'll only post it if you review ^_^  
  



End file.
